Epilepsy is a chronic syndrome characterized by brief spontaneous recurrent seizures. It is known that about 1 in every 26 Americans will be diagnosed with epilepsy at some point in their lifetime. Despite the use of available antiepileptic drugs, 25-30% of patients do not achieve seizure control with existing medications. Therefore, there is an ongoing and unmet medical need for new antiepileptic agents with improved efficacy and safety profiles for reduction in frequency, intensity, and duration of seizures.